


Грог с лимоном

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Неманья, Нандо и Рио ушли из футбола и теперь предаются воспоминаниям.
Relationships: Nemanja Vidic/Fernando Torres/Rio Ferdinand
Series: АПЛ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Грог с лимоном

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Завершающая история из серии АПЛ; действие происходит после событий, описанных в фике «Остров».  
> Написано в подарок ЧайнойЧашке ко дню её рождения.  
> Чашка, ты хотела Нандо и головорезов, и чтобы у них всё было хорошо. Я попробовала))

— Я тоже думаю о карьере тренера, — произнёс Нандо, сделав глоток грога с горячим чаем и оттолкнув языком лимонный кружок, надетый на край и мешавший пить.

Сделал он это совершенно неосознанно, продолжив рассуждать о недостатках и преимуществах тренерской работы, но у Неманьи всё будто расплылось перед глазами, как в фильмах, где таким спецэффектом передают возвращение в прошлое. Он тоже отхлебнул из стеклянной кружки, обхватив её ладонями: попав под ливень после интервью, он никак не мог согреться. Поцелуй под зонтом в подворотне был обжигающим — как этот грог, — но, видимо, одного было мало: он разлился в животе покалывающим холодом, а морось начавшаяся, когда они шли в паб Artesian Bar рядом со зданием ВВС, где они давали интервью, добавила дрожи.

— Да и кто знает, — сказал Нандо, догадавшись наконец снять лимон и облизав его. — Найду ли я с ними общий язык...

Неманья, уставившись на кончик его языка, скользящий по лимонным жилкам, сглотнул. Он был бы уверен, что Нандо издевается по старой привычке, если бы тот не смотрел исключительно в кружку или по сторонам, да и тон его голоса был таким, каким обычно люди просто делятся мыслями: ровным и сосредоточенным. Неманье вообще показалось, что Нандо про него забыл и говорит сам с собою, словно вытащив на поверхность внутренний диалог. Он даже какое-то время был в этом уверен, пока Нандо не бросил лимонную кожуру на блюдечко и не спросил, взглянув Неманье прямо в глаза:

— Я хочу у тебя спросить... Как ты думаешь с ними справляться? По какой тренерской методике? Есть какие-нибудь мысли?

Мыслей у Неманьи в голове был целый рой: «Оказывается, с ним можно разговаривать...», «Оказывается, с ним можно разговаривать без матов...», «Оказывается, с ним можно разговаривать не о сексе...», «Как ему удаётся выделывать это с фруктами?..», «А если банан?..», «Покажи им это, и общий язык обеспечен...», «А как этот язык ощущается на...» Последнюю мысль Неманья удавил в зародыше, прочистил горло и сказал:

— Ну... наверное... нужно просто уметь любить.

На самом деле сказать он хотел совсем не это. Или не совсем это. Неманья никогда не отличался красноречием. Конечно, если бы он был оратором, то обязательно добавил бы, что нужно любить футбол, себя в футболе, этих юнцов, решивших связать свою жизнь с мячом и ещё не понимающих, быть может, до конца, во что ввязались. И... просто уметь любить.

Ничего этого он не сказал, но Нандо, похоже, понял. Он, сложив руки домиком и постукивая большим пальцем по нижней губе, смотрел на Неманью долгим взглядом, словно вглядываясь в прошлое и примеряя его слова на себя.

— У тебя выйдет, — сказал Неманья, утапливая лимон в своём бокале и старательно прибивая его ложкой ко дну. Смотреть на Нандо в ответ не получалось.

Нандо, очнувшись, хмыкнул, но промолчал. Неманья поднял взгляд: Нандо смотрел на разводы грога на стекле, медленно поворачивая кружку. В неярком свете ламп морщины вокруг глаз и рта выглядели рельефнее, шея и плечи казались мощными, будто их высекли из скалы, а гладко зачёсанные, отливающие бликами волосы, вместо привычных ливерпульских крашеных вихров или трёхмиллиметрового ёжика горожан, придавали респектабельности. Темнело, дождь за окном не утихал, в паб с улицы заходили люди, встряхивая зонты и смахивая капли с волос и лица. Зал наполнялся гулом голосов и обрывками мелодий: музыканты настраивали инструменты на небольшой сцене в углу.

В молчании прошла четверть часа. Неманью это совершенно не напрягало: оказывается, с Нандо и молчать можно было, — хотя Неманью всё больше не покидало чувство, что перед ним двойник. По крайней мере, в этом солидном сеньоре испанская шлюха угадывалась плохо. Вовсе не угадывалась. «Как думаешь, тебе это поможет?» — сочувственно спросил внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминавший по густому тембру Рио. Неманья пожал плечами. Он тоже был солидным, уважаемым в футболе человеком, почти тренером. Он научился давать интервью, со сдержанной улыбкой отвечая на вопросы о своём «ночном кошмаре»:

— Какие воспоминания у вас остались от игры с Торресом?

_«Красная футболка с обцелованной цифрой 9, сохранившая запах его пота и моей спермы» — как тебе такой ответ, мальчик с диктофоном?_

— Самые яркие. Он профессионал.

_О, дааа! Спросите у Рио — он подтвердит._

Заиграла музыка. Это было попурри из Битлз.

— Привет, Рио! — криво улыбнулся Нандо, глядя поверх головы Неманьи. — Давно ты здесь?

«Вот так, наверное, люди сходят с ума...» — подумал Неманья, боясь обернуться: а вдруг позади никого нет и всё это ему мерещится?

— Привет, Торрес! — услышал он за спиной и ощутил тычок между лопаток. — Привет, Вида!

Привидения не могли так лупить по спине. Неманья повернул голову на звук отодвигаемого по соседству стула.

— Рио! — выдохнул он и, засмеявшись, хлопнул по подставленной ладони.

— Шёл мимо, — сказал Рио, пристраивая зонт у стула, — увидел вас в окно. — Он взглянул на Неманью, пряча улыбку в бороде. — Дай, думаю, зайду... — Улыбка Нандо, который, откинувшись на спинку, смотрел на него, поворачивая кружку влево-вправо, стала напоминать оскал Джокера. — Ладно... — ухмыльнулся Рио. — Я за вами от самой студии шёл. Удобно, когда работаешь на телевидении.

— Шпионил? — поинтересовался Нандо. То ли свет так падал, то ли ракурс был такой, но Неманья увидел, как у него исчезают морщины с кожи вокруг глаз.

— Ага, — кивнул Рио и поёжился. — Грогом угостишь?

Нандо хмыкнул, встал и пошёл к барной стойке.

— Сто лет тебя не видел, — повернулся Рио к Неманье. — Отличное интервью.

— Не еби мне мозги... — отмахнулся от него Неманья. — Эти ублюдки-телевизионщики подосрали. Вот нахер было его приглашать? Скотина... И ты тоже...

— А я тут при чём? — удивился Рио.

— Ты ведь тоже телевизионщик теперь, — хмуро пояснил Неманья. — Шпионишь вот...

— Логично, — кивнул Рио и повернулся в сторону стойки. — Да куда он там запропастился? Ну, конечно! — фыркнул он: Нандо, улыбаясь, давал бармену автограф, а народ, расступившись, на это глазел. — Выпендрёжник. Да расслабься ты. — Рио снова посмотрел на Неманью. — Я ничего не видел. Зонт всё закрывал.

— Я взял ещё по кружке каждому и сэндвичи, — сказал Нандо, вынырнувший из толпы, снова сомкнувшейся у барной стойки, и едва удерживая тарелки и кружки. — На вашем ВВС с голоду помрёшь.

Он сгрудил всё на стол, уселся напротив, с аппетитом вонзил зубы в сэндвич, и Неманья сам в этот момент почувствовал, как он голоден. Рио тоже взялся за сэндвич, откусил огромный кусок и сказал с набитым ртом, оглядывая Нандо:

— Эх, были же времена! Футбол нынче не тот. Что происходит с Юнайтед? С уходом сэра Алекса там наступил полный пиздец. О чём думают боссы клуба, мне неведомо. Так и хочется спросить: во что мы играем, Оле? У нас сейчас ещё хуже, чем в Японии.

— В Японии было не так уж плохо, — проговорил, жуя, Нандо. — Такое же поле, такой же мяч...

— Поэтому ты ушёл, — язвительно заметил Неманья.

— Я ушёл не из Японии, а из футбола, — буднично сказал Нандо. Его голос не срывался, в нём не проскальзывала горечь: было видно, что и к этой мысли, и к своему новому статусу он уже привык. — Иньеста вон остался.

— Красные ваши сдулись, с кем там играть? — продолжил Рио. — Когда мне тычут в нос Ван Дейком, я смеюсь!

— Да ладно. Он бы тебе ноги оторвал, — ответил Нандо и взглянул на Неманью. — И тебе тоже.

— Хера! — покачал головой Неманья, прикончив первый сэндвич. — Я бы сам ему всё оторвал. Я и тебе бы всё оторвал, если бы мне тогда вторую жёлтую не всучили. — Интервью и фотография на весь экран, запечатлевшая их сражение за мяч, не выходила у него из головы.

Нандо фыркнул.

— Оторвал бы, — поддакнул Рио. — Если бы ты в футбол играл.

— А я во что играл? — заинтересованно спросил Нандо.

— Для этого ещё названия не придумали, — сказал Рио, отхлёбывая из кружки. — Отличный грог! Вот это ты называешь футбол? — Он вскинул брови, томно, насколько позволяла дремучая поросль на подбородке, улыбнулся, изобразил умирающего лебедя, а потом, внезапно ожив, пнул воображаемый мяч.

— Господи... эта борода... — пробормотал Нандо, делая глоток. — Да, это футбол.

— Футбол с элементами порнографии, — сказал Рио.

— Ебать я хотел такой футбол, — подал голос Неманья.

— А ты и хотел, — улыбнулся Нандо. Казалось, в отблесках ламп на его скулах и носу проступили побледневшие до того веснушки, приглаженные пряди выбились из причёски, отливая пшеничными бликами.

— Вот же сука рыжая... — проворчал Неманья.

Нандо широко улыбнулся.

Рио взглянул на Неманью и опасливо покосился на кружку с грогом:

— Ты туда ничего не подсыпал? Наркотик? Слабительное? Виагру?

— А надо было? — жуя, ответил Нандо. — У тебя уже без всего этого на меня не встанет?

— Блядь... — хмыкнул Рио. — Ты нарываешься, шлюха испанская?

— Возраст, я понимаю... — сочувственно сказал Нандо. — Десять любовниц и один любовник — это вам не шутки. Здоровье подорвано...

— Ладно... — многообещающе сказал Рио и встал, с грохотом отодвигая стул.

Он дождался паузы между музыкальными композициями, лавируя между столиками, подошёл к стене, осмотрел её и, пробормотав:

— Только бы джинсы не лопнули... — закинул на неё ногу, прижавшись лбом к лодыжке. — Как тебе такое, педик? — крикнул он, оборачиваясь.

Посетители одобрительно заулюлюкали, зааплодировав, музыканты заиграли We Are the Champions.

— Отличная растяжка, — кивнул Нандо, — вот что значит сочетание в биографии балета и футбола. — Он дождался, пока Рио всем раскланяется и подойдёт, встал и, обронив: — Не шевелись... — прицелился и закинул ему ногу на плечо.

Посетители засвистели пуще прежнего, музыканты заиграли I Can't Get No Satisfaction.

— Неплохо, — улыбнулся Рио, обхватывая ладонью его щиколотку и поглаживая сквозь носок большим пальцем косточку, выглядывающую из кроссовки.

— Вида... — Нандо скосил глаза на Неманью. — А ты?

— Я ж не дурак, — засмеялся Неманья. — Я тебе потом всё покажу. Наедине.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Нандо и убрал ногу.

Они снова уселись за столик, к которому тут же подошёл бармен с тремя кружками грога.

— За счёт заведения, — сказал он, расставляя их напротив каждого.

— Всегда теперь с вами буду по пабам ходить, — проговорил Неманья. — Жаль, послезавтра улетаю.

— Я остановился в The Langham, в этом же здании, — сказал Нандо, привычно вылизывая лимонную дольку. — При отеле есть приличный спортзал... И я тут подумал... — Он оторвался от лимона и взглянул на Неманью и Рио, облокачиваясь на стол одной рукой, держа лимон на весу в другой и наклоняясь к ним ближе. Глаза его блестели, от морщин не осталось и следа. — А не сыграть ли нам в футбол, девочки?.. Двое против одного. В честь встречи.

— Мы тебя уделаем, сука, — уверенно сказал Рио, переводя взгляд с лимонных прожилок на блестящие от сока с грогом губы Нандо. Неманья невольно сглотнул.

Нандо криво улыбнулся:

— Ты уверен, Рио? Это тебе не балет.

На то, чтобы перейти в отель, они потратили две минуты — даже не успели вымокнуть под дождём, который всё никак не мог прекратиться. Спортзал был доступен только постояльцам, но на ресепшене электронный ключ дали всем — за автографы для демонстрации их в рамке на стене возле входа в спортивный сектор. И даже снабдили формой, мало-мальски похожей на футбольную, и мячом. В спортивном секторе никого не было: дело двигалось к полуночи.

— Что за уёбищный зал? — спросил Рио, оглядываясь. — Терпеть не могу футбол в залах.

— Не Энфилд, конечно, — согласился Нандо. — И даже не Олд Траффорд. Но на троих сойдёт. Или ты струсил? А ты, Вида?

— Нарывается, — пояснил Неманья, повернувшись к Рио.

— Вижу! — Рио снисходительно посмотрел на Нандо. — Поставим его на колени, как в 2011 на Стэмфорд Бридж.

— Размечтался, — осклабился Нандо и ударил по мячу, крикнув: — Ваши ворота там!

Да, это был не балет: Нандо пёр вперёд, как танк, врезаясь в соперников всей массой тела. А масса у него за это время увеличилась за счёт накачанных в F9 мускулов, поэтому Неманье казалось, что он сталкивается со статуей, высеченной из камня — навроде таких, как стоят на острове Пасхи. При этом ловкости и мастерства в нём не убавилось, приходилось шевелиться, а от такого ритма игры и Неманья, и Рио стали уже отвыкать, поэтому пару мячей они вначале пропустили. Нандо стал на колени перед воображаемой трибуной, вскинув обе руки сбоку вверх, как когда-то праздновал гол. Вид у него был необыкновенно самодовольный.

— Выпендрёжник... — пробормотал Неманья.

— Вида, взбодрись, твою мать! — крикнул Рио и рванул к противоположным воротам.

Через две минуты счёт сравнялся: Рио всё же обошёл Нандо и соорудил гол. Неманья добил второй. Нандо стиснул зубы, раздувая ноздри, перехватил мяч и попытался вырваться вперёд. Он бы и вырвался, если бы Неманья не бросился ему под ноги. Нандо со стоном рухнул как подкошенный — Неманье показалось, что даже стены затряслись, — и раскинулся на полу.

— Начинается, — сказал Рио, подходя ближе. — Жаль, арбитра нет: он был бы впечатлён.

— Эй! — Неманья наклонился и тронул его за плечо. — Жив?

— Не знаю... — выдохнул Нандо, ощупывая ногу.

— Правда поломался что ли? — обеспокоенно спросил Рио, подавая ему руку.

Нандо ухватился за его ладонь, поднялся, прошёлся, прихрамывая, и сказал:

— Предлагаю, девочки, на этом закончить наш матч. Ничья меня вполне устраивает. Кто понесёт меня в душ?

Рио и Неманья переглянулись.

— Ннууу... — протянул Неманья, делая движение вперёд.

— Ладно, я пошутил, — ухмыльнулся Нандо. — Сам дойду.

Он поковылял к двери. Рио и Неманья двинулись вслед за ним.

— Да не допёр бы ты его... — тихо сказал Рио. — Смотри, в какой шкаф вымахал...

Неманья промолчал, рассматривая спину Нандо, хотя взгляд упорно возвращался к его заднице. Задница у Нандо всегда была выдающаяся во всех смыслах, а после тренировок в фитнес-клубе её вообще было трудно не заметить, будто её владелец нарочно использовал специальные упражнения для наращивания мышц именно в том самом месте, куда сейчас пялился и Рио.

В душевой — отдельной, со своей раздевалкой — Неманья, подставляя лицо под струи, впервые с тех пор, как он повесил бутсы на гвоздь, ощутил азарт соперничества, адреналин, молодость, глупость и... счастье? Словом, всё то, что раньше было его жизнью. Не сказать, что сейчас он был несчастлив — вовсе нет. Просто было это счастье другим: солидным, умиротворённым и распланированным. А сейчас он слышал, как за стеной плескался Нандо, насвистывая гимн Ливерпуля — не Челси, отметил про себя Неманья, — и Неманья не знал, чего ожидать, когда вытрет с кожи капли, смывшие сегодняшний вечер, и выйдет из кабинки. Меньше всего ему хотелось пожать всем руки, поблагодарить за грог и матч и поехать в отель, где он остановился: там он останется со своим прошлым, которое вдруг коварно проникло сейчас в каждую его клетку, и, как его вытравить и вернуть душевное равновесие, Неманья просто не знал.

Он натянул одежду и вышел в холл. Рио и Нандо уже ждали его там. По тому, как они смотрели друг на друга, Неманья понял, что экскурс в прошлое продолжается: он помнил этот взгляд ещё по отелям, когда они мотались с матчами между Манчестером и Лондоном. Он огляделся. «Чёрт... снова отель...» — дошло до него.

— Предлагаю подняться ко мне в номер, — сказал Нандо, как только Неманья к ним подошёл. Видимо, ему тоже не хотелось завершать вечер. — Помнится, в там баре было какое-то спиртное, когда я уходил.

— Прекрасно, — ухмыльнулся Рио. — Напьёмся и предадимся воспоминаниям, два часа ночи — самое время.

— У меня нога повреждена, — сказал Нандо, глядя в упор на Неманью. — Из-за тебя. Вдруг я не доберусь до своей комнаты в одиночку?

— Я бы поостерёгся, — наклонился Рио к Неманье. — У него нога повреждена. Из-за тебя. Вон как к себе завлекает, жди беды. Точно хочет расквитаться.

— Я такое никогда не пропущу, — ответил Неманья, не отводя взгляд от насмешливых глаз. — Так предамся воспоминаниям, что мало не покажется.

— Моё дело предупредить, — пожал плечами Рио.

— Ну, вот и славно, — улыбнулся Нандо и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону лифта. В лифте они были одни: Рио и Нандо глаз друг с друга не сводили, а Неманья изо всех сил старался смотреть по сторонам.

В номере Рио уселся в кресло рядом с кроватью, Неманья примостился на другом кресле в углу, а Нандо полез в бар.

— Скотч! — объявил он, погремев бутылками и выныривая с одной из них в руках. — Johnnie Walker.

— Знаю я это пойло... — проворчал Рио. — Полбутылки — и ты, как дурак, сидишь размазываешь сопли, жалуешься на судьбу и начинаешь писать смс бывшим.

— Мне ты ни разу не писал... — заметил Нандо, снова ныряя в бар.

— Значит, он не считает тебя бывшим, — подал голос Неманья.

Рио взглянул на Неманью, открыл было рот, но снова закрыл, а Нандо, казалось, вовсе не обратив внимания на эту реплику, сказал:

— Ну... тут ещё ликёр, шампанское и мартини...

— А вишенки нет? — спросил Неманья. Одного лимона ему сегодня недоставало. И вообще, подмывало устроить скандал.

— Нет, — ответил Нандо, вертя бутылку с мартини в руках и рассматривая этикетку. — И не будет. Гибкость языка не та.

— Давай скотч, — обречённо махнул рукой Рио. — Носовые платки у тебя есть?

— В душе салфетки и туалетная бумага, — сказал Нандо, разливая янтарную жидкость в стаканы толстого стекла. — Много. На всех хватит.

— Хорошо, — одобрительно проговорил Рио, принимая стакан. — Ну что ж... Чин-чин?

Он решительно сделал большой глоток. Неманья и Нандо медлили, глядя на него в ожидании.

— Ну, что вы пялитесь? — заёрзал Рио. — Я не сразу рыдать начинаю... Полбутылки же, говорю...

— Ладно... Мы подождём... — сказал Нандо и отпил.

Неманья тоже хлебнул добрую половину стакана. Скотч лавой расползся по пищеводу и достиг желудка, но рыдать пока не хотелось, как и жаловаться на судьбу и писать смс — это уже был знак, что не всё так плохо. Хотя, может быть, у него была на это пойло совершенно другая реакция, как знать. По крайней мере, больше всего хотелось сейчас что-нибудь расколотить — да вот хоть этот бар с бутылками.

— Предадимся воспоминаниям, — сказал Нандо, улёгся на постель между двумя креслами, где сидели Рио и Неманья, поставил стакан на тумбочку и скрестил на груди руки, как на приёме у психотерапевта.

— Что, так вот сразу? — озадаченно спросил Рио, отпивая ещё.

— Не хочешь — не надо, — пожал плечами Нандо и повернул голову к Неманье. — Вида, хочешь предаться воспоминаниям?

— Хочу! — зло сказал Неманья, со стуком, чуть не уронив и расплескав скотч, опустил стакан на тумбочку с другой стороны кровати, влез на постель и пристроился рядом с Нандо. — Уже начинаю.

— Отлично, — произнёс Нандо, не двигаясь с места. — Рио вот что тебе сейчас вспоминается? Только говори первое, что пришло в голову, и чур не врать.

Рио хмыкнул, повертел стакан в руках и, подняв взгляд, проговорил:

— Дабл Три Хилтон... Мы тогда сидели на постели... После... Ну... после. Молча. У нас всегда всё было молча. Я прислонился спиной к спинке кровати, а ты сидел на мне, обхватив ногами, упираясь пятками в поясницу... Пятки у тебя твердокаменные, до сих пор помню... — Нандо фыркнул, Рио тоже скривил рот в улыбке. — И ты гладил мои губы пальцами... самыми кончиками... И молчал... Было щекотно.

— Я тоже это помню, — сказал Нандо. — Губы у тебя были мягкие и горячие...

Неманья тоже помнил эту сцену, хотя никогда её не видел. Ему не нужно было видеть: он сотню раз представлял себе переплетение тел в постели номера отеля: кофе с молоком, смуглого и белого, с веснушками, словно отражающими золотисто-коричневый оттенок. Эта сцена возникала перед глазами всякий раз, когда за Рио и Нандо закрывалась дверь лифта.

— А сейчас до них не доберёшься... — продолжил Нандо, взглянув на подбородок Рио. — Какого хрена ты её отрастил?

— Нравится, — пожал плечами Рио. — Она мне придаёт солидности.

— Ну, то есть ты так думаешь... — фыркнул Нандо. — Ладно, думай себе на здоровье. А у тебя какие воспоминания, Неманья? — повернулся он в другую сторону.

Воспоминаний у Неманьи было много. Так много, что из-за этого проклятого скотча, который вдруг дал о себе знать, они вот-вот были готовы вырваться из груди теми самыми брендовыми шотландскими рыданиями, теснясь и наползая друг на друга: там был удар по воротам нагло уведённым из-под носа мячом, его собственная физиономия в этот момент, растиражированная газетами и журналами со всего света, Нандо на коленях перед Рио — на газоне и в гостиничном номере, — зеркальный потолок, частое дыхание, знакомый парфюм, заполняющий лёгкие, как смертельный газ, ощущение на пальцах вен под тонкой кожей влажного члена и напор языка во рту. Чтобы залатать плотину и хоть на мгновение сдержать эту стихию, Неманья привстал, опираясь на локоть, взглянул Нандо в глаза и задал встречный вопрос:

— А у тебя?

Нандо молча коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его скулы, проскользил пальцами по изломанному изгибу носа, провёл по полуоткрытым губам, оставляя этим лёгким движением ещё одно воспоминание. от которого — Неманья знал это — невозможно будет избавиться, как от шрама.

— Ты... мой ночной кошмар... — выдохнул Неманья полушёпотом.

— Я знаю... — кивнул Нандо, притянул его к себе и прижался к губам в поцелуе.

Неманья ответил не сразу: ему потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что его не дурачат, и ещё одна — чтобы осознать, что это не подачка. Всё это время он просто позволял себя целовать, не прикасаясь к Нандо, а Нандо, словно давая возможность осмыслить, не разрывал поцелуя, положив Неманье ладонь на затылок и ероша волосы.

Когда Неманья убедился, что он сможет жить дальше с тем, что произойдёт, он, с напором углубил поцелуй, притиснув Нандо к подушке, поглаживая по плечам, забираясь под футболку и проталкивая ладонь под ремень джинсов. Нандо, часто дыша и не отпуская Неманью, попытался стащить с него рубашку, обрывая пуговицы — получалось плохо, и Неманье пришлось отлепиться от губ Нандо, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, освободиться от рубашки, сдёрнуть с Нандо футболку и, вжикнув замком, помочь ему стащить джинсы и носки, не без удовольствия заметив возбуждение, обтянутое тканью трусов. Как только Неманья сбросил с постели одежду, классически раскидав её по полу, Нандо ухватил его за плечи, чтобы снова поцеловать, и Неманье пришлось стаскивать с себя брюки с закрытыми глазами и сталкиваясь языком то с языком Нандо, то его зубами. Нандо держал крепко, обхватив его за шею и потянувшись за ним, когда Неманья освобождался от второй штанины, дрыгая ногой. Так долго Неманья в жизни не целовался. Этот поцелуй был лучше шотландского виски, грога с лимоном, мартини с вишенкой — ни одно спиртное не сравнилось бы с ним по крепости и способности отшибать мозги.

Неманья накрыл ладонью член Нандо, скользя по нему через тонкую ткань, массируя, наслаждаясь упругостью. Дыхание Нандо сбилось, он, постанывая, вцепился в Неманье в плечи, провёл по ним ногтями, переходя на спину, прочерчивая светлые дорожки до поясницы, и, забравшись под трусы, сжал ягодицы, закидывая ногу ему на бедро.

Хотелось стонать в голос, кричать «Господи!» и материться одновременно, но для этого нужно было оторваться от губ Нандо, а Неманья даже под страхом удушения на это сейчас бы не пошёл.

Когда Неманья, прошёлся пальцами по рельефу головки, чувствуя, как ткань пропитывается предэякулятом, Нандо отпустил его губы и, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнув:

— Oh Dios mío...

— Твою ж мать... — всхлипнул Неманья, пытаясь стащить с Нандо и себя трусы так, чтобы сохранить позу.

Когда ему это удалось, он почувствовал, как кровать прогибается и, вскинув взгляд, увидел Рио, садящегося на край, — Неманья про него совершенно забыл.

— Я... только... — сказал Рио и, склонившись, поцеловал Нандо в открытый рот.

Нандо, не открывая глаз, обхватил его руками, а Рио положил ладонь на его грудь, нащупывая соски, и Неманья увидел это сочетание кофе с молоком, которое до сих пор жило только в его голове. Оно было ещё красивее, чем он себе это представлял. Рио сжал сосок, напоминающий по цвету его кожу, Нандо невнятно охнул, дёрнувшись, и замычал, выгибаясь, когда одновременно с тем, как Рио зажал между пальцами другой сосок, Неманья прошёлся рукой по его члену, задевая уздечку.

Рио оторвался от его губ, развернул Нандо на спину и, проскользив языком по груди, добрался до живота. Нандо, облизнув губы, откинул голову, Неманья наблюдал, поглаживая ладонью его шею — она казалась металлической из-за напряжённых мускулов. Рио провёл кончиком языка по впадине пупка, добрался до стоящего члена и, слизнув каплю, выступившую на головке, полностью вобрал его в рот и стал отсасывать.

— Твою ж... мать... — застонал Нандо, цепляясь за простыню и подаваясь вперёд в такт резким движениям. — Эта... блядь... борода... меня... убивает... о, бож... — договорить он не успел: Неманья повернул его лицо к себе и заткнул поцелуем, ощущая во рту вибрирующие стоны.

Рио выпустил изо рта член, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и, взглянув на Неманью, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь от губ Нандо, пошарил в кармане и бросил на кровать тюбик со смазкой и пачку презервативов. Снова перебравшись на кресло, он расстегнул молнию на джинсах и запустил в них ладонь.

Нандо выпутался из рук Неманьи, отстранив его от себя, посмотрел сначала на смазку с презервативами, потом на Рио и криво ухмыльнулся:

— Голевая передача?

Рио ухмыльнулся в ответ, а Неманья ощутил в этот момент что-то вроде сердечного приступа: он представил на мгновение, как Нандо сбрасывает его с себя и вышвыривает за дверь — и хорошо, если вслед за Неманьей полетит его одежда, а то ведь её потом можно будет обнаружить где угодно — хоть разбросанной по всей Риджент стрит. Но Нандо, чья рука лежала на груди Неманьи — аккурат против только что остановившегося сердца, — словно прислушался, сказал, ухмыляясь ещё кривее:

— Ладно, девочки, как скажете... — и потянул руку Неманьи к своему члену.

Неманья очень старался. Очень. Ему хотелось сохранить эти новые воспоминания не только для себя. Нандо был горячим и таким тугим, что Неманья едва в него протолкнулся, несмотря на то, что старательно растягивал его, долго доставляя удовольствие. Нандо тяжело дышал, пытаясь расслабиться, впуская его в себя, и у Неманьи мелькнула мысль, что у того просто давно никого не было. Он не знал, правда это или нет, но думать ему так никто не запрещал. Даже если у Нандо было два этажа любовников, даже если один из них находился сейчас в этой комнате, Неманье на это было наплевать: сейчас Нандо был с ним. Поэтому Неманья, прижимаясь кожа к коже, обцеловывал его закрытые веки, скулы, шею, шепча: «Нандо... Нандо...», наслаждаясь тем, как имя мёдом растекается по языку и в паху, поцелуи из-за этого превращались в сладкое касание, Неманья гладил, целовал и шептал, пока Нандо не раскрылся, проговорив:

— Давай... — и Неманья себя отпустил.

Он начал двигаться, быстрее и быстрее, опираясь на локти, чтобы Нандо было удобнее, и вспоминая сегодняшнее интервью, чтобы не кончить: каждый раз, погружаясь в жаркую тесноту, Неманья чуть ли не скулил от боли-наслаждения, скручивающейся в яйцах. Он вбивался, пробуя менять угол, пока Нандо, вскинувшись под ним, не схватился за изголовье побелевшими пальцами и не крикнул, путая испанские и английские слова:

— Mierda! Вида! Si... О, да!..

После этого у Неманьи появились воспоминания, которым он точно мог предаваться много сербских ночей подряд: таких всхлипов и стонов, в которых едва угадывалось «Ещё... да... ещё...», Неманья никогда не слышал. Да и царапаться Нандо не разучился: всю спину саднило от пота. Но Неманья остановился только тогда, когда Нандо кончил, захлебнувшись криком, — и то только для того, чтобы получше впечатать эту картину в свою память — и, снова ворвавшись в ещё сжимающиеся оргазменные судороги, кончить самому, выкрикивая во весь голос, как всегда хотелось:

— Нандо! Нандо!

Его даже на мгновение вырубило, мир погрузился в томную вязкую темноту, и голова стала такой пустой, что первые слова зашевелившегося под ним Нандо отозвались в ней эхом, отражаясь от стенок, как в пещере:

— Господи... давно я так не тусил...

Неманья попытался оторваться от Нандо, но дрожащие локти подкашивались, поэтому удалось не с первой попытки. Когда темнота рассеялась и зрение вернулось, Неманья увидел Рио, который задумчиво смотрел на него, вытирая пальцы салфеткой, — видимо, той самой, из душа, которая первоначально предназначалась для рыданий.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Неманья.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Рио. — Приблизительно так я себе всё это и представлял.

— А ты представлял? — хмыкнул Нандо и, поморщившись, уселся на постель.

— Ну а как же, — ухмыльнулся Рио. — Раз увидишь, как Вида на тебя пялится, и хрен сдержишься.

— Ты обещал рыдания, а не дрочку, — откашлявшись, сказал Неманья, кивая на салфетку. — Мудозвон.

— Я обещал после того, как выпью полбутылки, — терпеливо повторил Рио, отбрасывая смятый комок в угол. — Не успел: вы сразу в койку завалились.

— Ночь ещё не кончилась... — Нандо попытался подняться. — Я в душ...

— Как твоя нога? — спросил Неманья.

— Какая нога? — пробормотал Нандо. — А, эта... — Он выпрямился, потянулся и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Да нормально всё... Ничего и не было... — Он обернулся у самого поворота к ванной, криво улыбнулся и сказал: — Мне просто нужна была ничья. — И вышел.

— Вот же сука конопатая... — Неманья расплылся в улыбке и раскинулся на постели, стягивая с члена презерватив. — Постой... — приподнялся он и взглянул на Рио. — А ты резинки со смазкой всегда с собой носишь?

— Нет... — Рио вытянул ноги, устраиваясь на кресле поудобнее. — Просто он... — Рио кивнул в сторону ванной. — ...мне в инсте в личку написал, что будет сегодня в Лондоне. Назвал паб и время.

— Оба вы суки... — сказал Неманья. Захотелось встать и гордо уйти, но, во-первых, на это не было никаких сил, а во-вторых, сейчас его окутала такая истома, что он просто не мог ни на кого злиться, поэтому просто махнул рукой — мысленно: чтобы сделать это физически, сил тоже недоставало. Он еле добрался до душа, оставив Рио и Нандо наедине: думать о том, чем они там занимаются, он себя тоже не мог заставить. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что так уходил Нандо, что тот и помыслить о сексе в ближайшее время не сможет. Ну, в ближайшие полчаса точно.

Когда Неманья вышел из душа, Нандо и Рио уже лежали на постели лицом друг к другу и, действительно, ничем не занимались, явно намереваясь уснуть. Нандо, закинув руку на плечо Рио, сопел, закрыв глаза. Неманья лёг с другой стороны от Нандо и осторожно положил ладонь ему на бедро, не решаясь придвинуться ближе, хотя кровать здесь была явно не рассчитана на троих.

— Вообще не понимаю, что я здесь делаю... — пробубнил Рио, обхватывая Нандо за плечо и придвигаясь. — У меня в Лондоне просторный дом... Шесть спален... С кроватями получше, чем в номере для молодожёнов...

— А у меня свой номер в отеле есть... — проговорил Неманья и, чуть не сорвавшись с края кровати, сжал бедро Нандо сильнее, прошипев: — Твою ж мать!..

— Да заткнитесь вы уже, девочки... — сонно пробормотал Нандо, хватая Неманью за руку и придвигая его ближе к своей спине. — Дайте поспать... У меня завтра ещё одно интервью для... не помню кого... и не помню когда... Надеюсь, не с утра... — Он, перегнувшись через Рио, посмотрел в телефон. — Ох, блядь... С утра... Спим...

Все умолкли. Десять минут прошло в молчании, Неманья уже стал дремать, пытаясь отогнать от себя мысль поцеловать точно середину между лопатками Нандо и поглаживая его ногу, как Рио громко сказал:

— Блядь! Я в пабе зонт забыл!

Нандо фыркнул.

— Тебе смешно... Конечно, вам, испанцам, не понять... — ладонь Рио двинулась от плеч Нандо к его шее, потом к лопаткам. — А как я в Лондоне буду жить без зонта?

— Заткнись... — прошептал Нандо и притянул Рио к себе, закрывая ладонью его бороду и пытаясь найти губы.

Неманья, обхватив Нандо за бёдра, прижал его к своему наливающемуся силой члену и прикусил веснушчатую кожу между лопатками.

До утра у него было время урвать себе ещё парочку воспоминаний, чтобы предаваться им в будущем.


End file.
